Secret Vampire
| image = Secret Vampire Cover.jpg | imagewidth = 250 | caption = Night World #1 | author = L. J. Smith | illustrator = | date = 1996 (first published) 2008 (republished as omnibus edition) | publisher = Pocket Books (first edition) Simon Pulse (omnibus edition) | isbn = | previous = None | next = Daughters of Darkness }} Secret Vampire is the first novel in the Night World series by L. J. Smith. Summary The Night World isn't a place. It’s the world of vampires, witches, and shapeshifters who live in the human world — by their own rules. There are two rules in the Night World: #Never tell any human about its existence, and #Never fall in love with a human. Spunky, sassy Poppy has always been in the best of health. Until today, when she discovers that she has a rare disease, and only weeks to live. James, her best friend, and the coolest boy at school, is confronted with a frightening decision. He can make Poppy a vampire like him, or he can let her die. However, telling Poppy about the Night World is almost as dangerous as letting her die of a human disease, for he’s broken both of the Night World’s rules, and fallen in love with her. Plot It’s a normal day at the North’s breakfast table. Poppy had small arguments with her older twin brother, Philip over James, their neighbour since childhood. At mention of his name, James walks in as being familiar in his neighbours’ kitchen. Suddenly, Poppy fainted in front of the refrigerator. Checks from the doctor reveal that Poppy have a rare terminally pancreatic cancer and it have already enters the critical stage. Devastated, the North family tries to find cure for Poppy. James, her long-time best friend from childhood, also faces with his own conflict. James Rasmussen is actually a vampire, a lamia one to be exact. There are two types of vampire in the Night World. Lamia vampires are those born vampire and they can aged just like normal people do, but they could also stop their aging if they wishes so. The other one is made vampire, a vampire that is made by lamia vampire. They don’t age and their growth is stuck at the time when they were made vampire. James Rasmussen is a lamia vampire, that’s why the North’s family seen the Rasmussen boy growing together with their twins. James come to mind that the only way to help save Poppy is by turning her into a vampire, but doing so will make him breaks the Night World rule, for the number one rule in the Night World is never tell any human about its existence and James have also fallen in love with Poppy, which is the second main rule in Night World: Never fall in love with a human. As Poppy’s condition worsens, the grief-stricken Philip and James agree to cooperate in saving Poppy’s life, by turning her into a vampire. To the human world, Poppy North is dead but to the Night World, Poppy is a new vampire. Because of her new identity, James decided to take Poppy to a far place away from home, to avoid anyone recognizes her. However, the plots take a turn when James’s vampire cousin, Ash Redfern comes to town. Ash is well known for his languid style and merciless when it comes to treat human, as he considers human as food, nothing else. James, knowing too well about his cousin, tries to hide Poppy, as she is considered ‘illegal vampire’, from Ash. Ash had got his hand on Poppy first and knowing she is made vampire by James, tricking her into leaving James. Ash then took Poppy to Las Vegas, knowing about the party hosted by Thierry Descoudres, leader of the made-vampire. Thierry also some sort of the vampire-police to monitor nothing is reveal about the Night World to human world. When they get to Las Vegas, Poppy is then brought to Thierry’s mansion, only realising Ash’s dark intentions by then. Quick as possible, James and Philip also went to Las Vegas to save Poppy. Ash brought Poppy at the mansion’s garden, but Poppy manages to free herself by using a telepathic scream, which stuns the unprepared Ash. Ash then admits defeat when he is surrounded by James and Philip. Philip claimed that he could hear Poppy’s scream from outside the mansion. It is reveals that both Poppy and Philip are actually lost witch, through their father. That explains the telepathic connections and their father sometimes bizarre behaviour, saying he heard voices in his head. This means that Poppy is actually belongs to the Night World society and James have not broken the rules after all. Ash then leaves the couple together, seeing that Poppy’s status as a Night Worlder. James and Poppy then set to find the Poppy’s and Philip’s father, whom have been missing. As for Philip, he is happy with his human status and will not claim his lost witch status in the Night World. This is the first book in the Night World series and also the first story in the Night World Omnibus volume published in 2008. External Links *L. J. Smith's Official Website **Bibliography **Booklist Category:Night World Series